


非典型亲密关系

by highsim9404



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highsim9404/pseuds/highsim9404
Summary: 2019勋白日贺文。那对经常用skinship辣瞎人眼的狗男男，竟然说他们不熟。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Tell me ‘bout it

周六的下午，S市街头因为寒冷少了往日的热闹，而网红奶茶店门口并不萧索，妹子们在人群里跺脚搓手，坚定地等着一杯让自己发胖的糖份。

这之中有一个比妹子们裹得还要严实，一张小脸被米黄色的围巾遮去大半，用一个非常怕冷的节奏反复跺脚。冬天对他来说一直都有些要命，回忆起自己来买奶茶这一路的经历，他不住地叹气。

同住的几位小破孩居然说年纪最大的出来买东西吃。

真是白瞎了帮他们照顾狗狗的好心。边伯贤在心里偷偷默念，梦龙儿啊，今天把吴vivi的饭吃光光吧！

大不了，爸爸陪你多跑步！

边伯贤碎碎地念叨，终于快到自己的时候，忽然有人喊着他的名字从街那头跑过来，长风衣一路带风，把周围一片妹子的目光吸引过去。

“小C……你来干嘛。”边伯贤抱着自己躲了他两步。

舍友C：“看你自己来多惨呐，我来陪你。”

边伯贤继续抱着自己看他，数秒后叹气，“还是你知道心疼哥。”

不过他也是罪魁祸首之一，说来说去至多是良心发现。

四人居双层复室里，暖气的温度设定得比一般家庭还高一些，舍友D抱着iPad看电影，却不时会皱一下眉头，似乎被很细微的琐事打扰了精神。

沙发上那个仰躺着脱了棉拖冲天花板乱踹的小孩子，闹得他跟着他啪啪的动静一下一下瘪嘴，嘴角都快抽歪了。他很想吼一句吴世勋你能不能不那么吵，最后还是掏出了耳机堵上作罢。

吴世勋却怎么踹都踹不掉一股子心烦。心里一把火好像要燃烧了整个沙漠。

刚才他和舍友CD一起，联手用猜拳游戏坑了边伯贤出去买点心吃，并且是C牵头，D策划，吴世勋只不过凑了个热闹。

结果真正玩起来是他吴世勋最疯，好像有点把伯贤哥气着了，出门的时候都没说话。更糟的是，三个人刚回到沙发坐下没一分钟，小C同学就叛变了。

他说，太冷了还是陪他去吧。

吴世勋很心烦，而且无法想通是为了谁。

整人都整了，要是还去心疼对方那整个鬼，选一家做外卖的不就好了吗。

就你懂得心疼人！没良心！

吴vivi许是感知到亲爹的烦躁，嗅着味道来到了沙发边，一屁股坐下来仰视着主人，眼神带着一股审视的淡漠。吴世勋双脚还架空着，转头和吴vivi对视，相顾无言。

“我可能养的假狗……看我干嘛，vivi，爸爸心烦呢，不想跟你玩，一边儿去。”

他伸手乱挥意思是要把吴vivi赶回去和小伙伴玩，结果人家就和他杠上了似的，不挪窝。要不咋说亲生的，傲娇起来都是一个架势。

舍友D看那一人一狗架着气势对峙，掏出手机发消息问舍友C什么时候回来。

小C说还在排队。

没辙了，让他们疯着吧。

他点点头，低眉看iPad。

这头小C转告了小D的消息，边伯贤一听就没好气地哼了一句，“让他饿着。”

小C握着手机想了会儿，觉得这个“他”应该不是指小D。

他们一个屋子里四个人，都是同一个娱乐公司的同事，宿舍本来是给练习生住的，后来遇见了更阔气的赞助商，捐了更好的房子，原来的房子就分给员工们了。边伯贤做着选秀和培训等一系列的前期工作，吴世勋则是后期大神。两个人因为都是狗爸，一起住在一楼的屋子，狗屋就在楼梯旁边。

人与人的交往有时非常微妙，四个舍友一起行动是很正常的事情，毕竟公司也是同一个，互相搭车接送是常事，一起聚餐约饭更是自然。这样高频率的交往中，还是有两个人几乎没有单独行动过。

四个人坐在一起的时候，C和D经常为边伯贤的肆无忌惮惊掉下巴。因为爱好相同类型的电影，吃饭时CD一般都坐在一起看iPad，有时抬眼夹菜，就能看到边伯贤吃着饭手就架在吴世勋肩上，凑在他耳边不知说什么私房话。或者一起坐在客厅看自家艺人的综艺时，边伯贤看着看着就把吴世勋的手臂举起来啃，还有更糟的，脑袋冲着别处说话，手上流氓一样地摸到吴世勋的手臂或者大腿。不知道的以为有啥奸情呢。

可谁也无法想象的事实是，他们独处时的确没有这么好。吴世勋是在东九区过着西九区的时间，昼夜颠倒，边伯贤沉迷游戏，通宵开黑——两个人夜生活都十分丰富。然而有回一个玩够了回来睡觉，一个玩累了起身放松眼睛，就在客厅遇上了，愣是互相看了三分钟，一句话也没说出来。

这事儿吧，其实并没什么，两位当事人都比较头脑简单，没想过这回事。至多边伯贤会觉得这个弟弟格外难撩而已。不过与其说难撩，不若说闷骚。

吴世勋的确是一个很闷骚的帅哥。就比如买炸鸡这事儿，他不开心，就自己憋在心里。边伯贤和舍友C一块儿抱着两盒炸鸡四杯奶茶跑进门，抖身上的寒气哈哈大笑。吴世勋听见了，鼻孔扩张哼了一声。但没有人听见。

没有人听见没关系，他也不打算对人发泄，冷静地坐在饭桌上，看哥哥们打开了炸鸡盒子，马上扯下两对鸡腿放在自己碗里，然后开始摧残，撕成一条一条丢开。

舍友C被他这顿操作惊呆了：“呀吴世勋！这样搞怎么吃啊？”

吴世勋甩他一个白眼，随手撕下一片鸡皮放嘴里，嘟嘟囔囔地：“我就喜欢这样吃，这样多好吃，这样才好吃……”

舍友D隐约看出吴世勋那股不对头的怒火，看破不说破，静静抱着奶茶塞上耳机，不打算再听。罪魁祸首边伯贤却一副看不下去的表情，从吴世勋嘴边抢下差点被乱扯的半根鸡腿，叼在嘴里冲他傻笑。 

吴世勋提着一股气转过去瞪他，看见他调皮又快乐的笑眼一时忘记了语言。

或者，也不太记得为什么生气了。

他工作中很认真，经常被圈内明星称为最性感的后期人员，私底下却很幼稚，有很多的理由生气，也有很多的理由原谅。

但是……

伯贤哥到底有没有生气我捉弄他呢？

他把最后的一块翅根腿放进边伯贤碗里，抽纸巾擦手，跑路。

全都吃饱后，大家剪刀石头布，决定可怜的舍友C去洗碗。某位幼稚鬼终于因此心情好转，从冰箱里拿出自己早前洗好的小葡萄去找洗碗工慰劳苦力。洗碗工小C表示刚从冰箱拿出来太凉了不吃，于是幼稚鬼吴世勋更愉快地想着我自己全包了，就走了。

坐在沙发上打开了电视，黄金档的电视剧往往情节紧凑，此时的背景音十分让人揪心，吴世勋皱着眉听了会儿，不太开心地抓过遥控器要换台。

边伯贤忽然从房间里跑出来，手里握着手机挽着外套，鞋都没换就往外头跑。门关上时发出一声闷响，吴世勋缩了下肩膀，看着他离开后空荡的玄关陷入呆滞，莫名其妙。

于是也忘记了换台就这么看完了那一集电视剧。

等到作息规律的另两位舍友都在楼上安睡、狗狗们也都平静下来的时候，吴世勋才猛地惊醒过来，发觉自己在沙发上睡着了。

他揉揉眼睛起身准备回去直接倒床，才发现边伯贤的房门开着，人还没回来。

这事儿倒有些值得他好奇，但可惜现下太困了，没力气去在意。

他迷糊着往自己床铺的方向走，好巧不巧这个时候门响了，没有按门铃，而是咚咚地猛敲。吴世勋回头，无奈地纠结了几秒钟还是去开了——谁叫我半夜一点不睡觉。

门一开是边伯贤站在外边，一脸倦怠地说了句谢谢就要往里头钻。吴世勋匆匆关上门，着急起来差点踩到自己，追过去拉住他问怎么了。

边伯贤摇摇头说没事，说完又要走。吴世勋见他那毫不在乎的模样竟然觉得生气，冷冷地问他：“半夜你这样扰民，为好歹给你开门了，就不能跟我说说到底发生了什么事情吗？”

这话不太客气，边伯贤不耐烦却又气不动，转过身对他欲言又止，似乎是不知道怎么才能把难听的话说得客气点。与此同时，也感到疑惑，不知道今天吴世勋为何表现得如此反常。

他望着吴世勋，叹了口气，“能告诉你的事情，我自然会说的。不说就是因为有我不方便的理由，你明白吗？”

吴世勋心里被说服，嘴上仍不愿意服软，“我担心你一晚上，还不够格能听你一句解释嘛？”

一句话把边伯贤说晕，“？？？你在说什么？？？”

“哥你突然那样跑出去，我都没睡着在这里等你好吗？结果你回来了什么也不说还不许我问你，哪有这样的？”吴世勋困出低血压，脾气也跟着上来，张口就是胡说八道。果然半夜不睡觉也不能出来晃荡。

边伯贤怔怔看他半晌，最终没忍住噗嗤的一声，垮着嘴角笑得很无奈：“刚接到个电话，有个朋友出了点事情，过去帮人家处理了。让你担心了很抱歉，嗯？”

吴世勋下意识想，此时应该和好了，但是由于吴世勋同学从没有这样越界关心他人私生活的习惯，所以也不懂得什么才叫见好就收、给台阶就下。

他点点头，嘴里的胡说八道仍然没停：“你的朋友里还有我完全不知道的人啊……我说伯贤哥，你有这么多秘密，我觉得不太好，咱们既然住在一起还是不要藏太多话好。”

听完这话边伯贤低着头半晌没开口，吴世勋仔细看了半天才发现他是在憋笑。

“欸你笑什么？？？”

“没……我说世勋你今天是怎么了？突然这样说话。”他好不容易才收住了笑，神色比刚才也缓和了许多。

吴世勋看着他重新明朗的眼睛，一阵得意感就猝不及防地把他扑了个满怀。

——我把不开心的开心果给逗乐了呢。

他还想继续胡说，因为今天这脑子好像格外好用，但边伯贤已经接过了话。

“每个人都有些不能告诉别人的秘密。你就没有吗？”

“……我？”吴世勋正经地托着下巴想了会儿，“好像没有，真的没有，我这人一向都是堂堂正正的，你也知道。”

“……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈世勋你怎么了？”

“你好好说话。”

“好好我不笑了，那我告诉你我的秘密，你肯好好听吗？”

吴世勋的眼珠子转了几轮，点点头：“嗯。”

“听过之后帮我保密，不对任何人说，好吗？”

“嗯。”这一句也答应地很爽快，就好像刚才说堂堂正正的人不存在一样。

有些人对朋友很讲义气，但也很有界限，与人的交往更倾向于单向付出，不需要过多回报。吴世勋是这样的。边伯贤很清楚这个弟弟的脾气，也清楚他俩平日的关系算不得多么亲密，他那些乱抓乱摸乱咬的举动，有不自觉地亲近，也有试探，大约是吴世勋面热心冷的即视感太过真实，引得他总做一些越界的怪事。

依常理而言，这样的朋友让人交不出心里话。

但此刻他的确需要一个倾诉对象，却不是一向无话不聊的那些所谓朋友。

而是眼前这个人。

边伯贤放下手里的外套，平静地站在吴世勋的面前，有些艰难地告诉他：

“世勋，我刚刚……和前男友分手了。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: We made the secret

吴世勋很清楚，为人的礼仪不应在别人认真说话的时候打断，更不应该不停用“你别吓我”这四个字打断，可是他现在活脱是一个卡壳的复读机。

“哥……不是，那个，你真的别吓我啊……”

“我说真的。”边伯贤无奈地耸耸肩。

他能够料到吴世勋任何惊讶的反应，向同住了近两年的舍友出柜，对任何人来说都不好受，只不过眼前的状况是：吴世勋求着闹着要他出柜。

怕吵到楼上的舍友，边伯贤抓着他转移到阳台上说话，但吴世勋没能说出你别吓我意外的有效内容。他是真的给吓到了，倒不是被同性恋吓到，而是对于一向和男人没羞没臊乱开玩笑还开朗近人易勾搭的边伯贤其实是gay这个事实，难以消化。

他以为喜欢男人的男人，最起码对别的男人要有点保持距离的意思。

边伯贤看他这样也好笑，抬手摸摸他的脑袋说：“没有要吓你，你也别被太当回事。这种事情，我是真的不敢随便跟你们说。一旦说了大家都会奇奇怪怪的，你说是不是？”

吴世勋怔了会儿，觉得确实有道理，点了头。

“况且……”边伯贤有些苦涩，“我也很怕你们会看不起我。”

“那怎么会啊！”吴世勋着急了，抓着他的肩膀摇，“哥！什么年代了，再说我们这个行业什么没见过啊，你怎么这样说！”

“好好好……”边伯贤被他晃晕，“我错了我不该误会你。”

吴世勋这才放过他。

转而问起怎么会跟前男友分手。

“这个事情，嗯……”边伯贤转开眼神，“你还要问？”

“都已经出柜了，哥不想一块儿说个清楚？”

他的想法挺单纯，保守秘密是一件很辛苦的事情，伯贤哥一定很想对人倾诉，今天既然开了头，就继续说下去，是很自然的事情。

谁料边伯贤却说：“可是你又没有秘密，我告诉你我的，又没得交换，我很亏欸。”

这也太孩子气了吧！吴世勋笑着看他。

而对面的哥哥用表情告诉他没有开玩笑。

“我真的没有什么事情故意瞒着你们啊。”

“我也没有故意隐瞒你们，当舍友毕竟不是当朋友，和一个同性恋同住，你们心里不会觉得奇怪吗？就算一时没有，平常生活也会受到影响。”

吴世勋小声辩解：“我才没那么坏……”

两人不约而同沉默下来。

数分钟过去，边伯贤屈从了内心倾诉的需求。

“我们是大学的时候在一起的。”边伯贤靠在阳台门上，一副你非要听我也没办法的模样，侧着脸望外头的灯火，“当时感情很好，以为会一直在一起的，结果到了毕业才发现，两个人志向不同，想去的地方不同，总之就是非要分开不可的状况。但后来还是坚持了，毕竟走到一起很难，也很喜欢对方，不愿意放弃。所以我们就开始了异地，一直到今天……他来这里出差，特地停在我们公司门口，就为了跟我说一句分手。”

说到这里他停下，做了个深呼吸，片刻功夫眼圈又泛红。

“他说，他要结婚了。其实他一边和我异地，一边早就有了女朋友，因为家里，家里压力太大，他没办法。”他苍白地笑了笑，转过去看着吴世勋，“他没办法，我也，没什么办法……这段感情也…说没就没了……其实，很多，我们这样的人，最后都不得不妥协。”

一直静静听的吴世勋此时不得不说点什么。

他上前揽着哥哥的肩膀，这才发现哥哥的肩膀就在自己心口的位置。

“很难受吧？”他小心地问。

边伯贤抿着嘴唇摇了摇头，眼里的泪水都快掉下来了。

吴世勋也不逼迫他，只说：“哥，没事，你哭吧，我不告诉他们。”

听到这话，边伯贤咬着下唇又忍了忍，终于还是放弃了挣扎，他转身抓住弟弟的手臂，额头抵在他的左边肩膀，压抑着哭出了声。

吴世勋没敢乱动，抬手摸摸他的头。其实手臂他被抓得有点疼，这哥可能没剪指甲，都扎进肉里了……但他没说，而且心里没来由地难受，也许是见不得平日里总是很开心的人忽然这么难过。

而这头，边伯贤越哭越收不住了，抓着弟弟的衣服忽然可怜兮兮地开口问：“世勋……你抱抱我行吗……”

抱、抱、我……

哇靠。

吴世勋脸红了，更没敢开口说好或者不好，默默转身抱人往自己怀里轻轻揽了一下，用身体动作告诉他好。这别扭的同意没让人发笑，边伯贤把脸埋在他肩窝里，一种莫名的安全感弄得他眼泪更加汹涌，心里却不再那么难过了。

他们没有暧昧地拥抱，吴世勋的手僵在他肩膀旁下不去手，自己的腰被人搂得很紧，心跳声咚咚地砸在耳边，可想而知靠在自己身上的那位也会听到，那真是有点丢人，可是又不能推他。  
唉，做人真难。

抱了许久边伯贤终于也算缓过劲了，这才发觉自己抱着弟弟哭是一件非常糟糕且尴尬且羞耻的事情。

于是他放开了吴世勋，不敢抬头看他，垂着眼神喃喃地说了句谢谢。吴世勋回应说不客气，也不敢看他。

——当你知道原来自己一直和一个可能喜欢上自己的人同住，这人还常跟你毛手毛脚的没个正形儿，这事真的很奇怪。

沉默带来一阵尴尬，边伯贤吸了吸鼻子，抬头看着吴世勋：“现在换你告诉我一个秘密了。”

吴世勋一脸问号：“什么？”

“我跟你说了这么重要的事情，你不跟我说说你的吗？”

“为什么…？不是，我没有什么秘密可说。”

“骗人。”

“骗你干嘛？”

边伯贤不跟他争这幼稚的问题，忿忿瞪他一眼，转身就往自己房间走。吴世勋莫名其妙地跟在他后头一路走到了房门口，丝毫没有危机意识。他正要上前跟对方解释自己没有类似于隐瞒取向这样的重大秘密的时候，前面已经隐在黑暗里的边伯贤忽的回身搂上他的脖颈，那双薄唇就印在了他的唇间。 

大约愣了三秒，吴世勋猛地把他挥开一截，“哥你干嘛！”

“没干嘛啊。”边伯贤随手开了灯，笑着打开门，“现在你也有秘密啦，晚安。”

“什么？”吴世勋见他要关门，猛地上前挡住了他的手，“你说清楚，什么秘密？？？你亲我就叫秘密了？”

“不算吗？你很讨厌我吗？”

吴世勋下意识地喊出声：“当然不啊！”

说完他才后知后觉地脸红了起来。

这不就等于说喜欢你吗……

边伯贤看他的眼神欣喜，还带着点感激，他抬起手摸了摸吴世勋的脸颊，语带歉意：“对不起，吓到你了。我只是跟你开个玩笑而已。”

“……没事没事。”吴世勋不自然地躲开他的手。

那只手就停在半空，边伯贤的表情一下子又暗了下去。

这模样怎么这么像梦龙呢？吴世勋没来得及多想，赶忙解释：“不是，不是排斥你，不是瞧不起你的意思！我只是……就是……就是……你看你，你这，不能叫秘密吧？是吧……”  
“那什么样才能算得上秘密？”边伯贤不再玩笑，询问地望着他。

吴世勋答不上来，他知道自己的嘴巴又闯祸了，只好磕磕巴巴地瞎接话：“亲一下这种，程度太低了。唉就，也不是一定要秘密什么的，反正，我不会乱说你的事情的，你别难过了，也，不用担心。”

他尽量诚恳地直视对方，希望能让自己看起来可信些。边伯贤望了他很久都没再说话，让人都有些不安起来，他面无表情地不知在想什么，看得吴世勋浑身发毛。

他只是在想，怎么忽然间世勋变得不像个弟弟了呢。

“世勋……”他沉着嗓音开口。

“呃？”

“我们真的来制造一个秘密，你要不要？”

他泛红的眼睛，修长的手指，还有依赖的语气。

以及这样乍然剖开的秘密。

吴世勋被眼前的诱惑鼓动心跳，骤然理解了制造秘密的意思。

反应过来时身体比头脑更加诚实，抓着哥哥的手进了房间，关上房门。

出门时走的急，此刻房里的台灯还亮着，暖黄色，昏暗，适合睡觉，适合不可言说。

吴世勋被他按在门上吻，脖颈被他勾住了，动弹不得。他从这样的举动意会到，伯贤哥大约很害怕他后悔，也非常需要自己的陪伴与安慰。

他抱住边伯贤的腰，把人托起来推到床上，随即压过去胡乱地亲他的脸蛋、耳朵，和脖颈。吴世勋从不知道伯贤哥是这么敏感，嘴唇每一次落在他皮肤上都会引起他的颤栗，还有一阵很羞涩的、压抑着的嘤咛。

哥哥好性感。

吴世勋这样想着，也说出来了。

他像个未经人事的毛头小伙，急迫到来不及脱衣服，扒下哥哥的裤子，又解开自己的裤链，便急急地蹭着要进去。

边伯贤发出一声轻笑，伸手拉开床头的抽屉，声音有些暗哑，“别急……你稍微用一下……”

过分激烈的接触让他的手掌都蒙上一层薄汗，吴世勋看着他的手指和指间的那瓶东西，三秒后俯身低头，把他的嘴唇狠狠吻住。

事后清晨。

舍友C与D起床热了牛奶和面包，坐在一起分享早餐。

吃到快饱了，才发现那两个还没起床。

反正两个人都是不太敏感的性格，谁也不记得昨晚吴世勋是不是早睡了，今早是不是早出了。

当然也不知道吴世勋其实睡在边伯贤的床上，而且两个人的脑袋凑在一块，歪着脖子睡的，就像vivi和梦龙此时的睡姿。

吴世勋理所当然地认为，一夜春风后，两个人会尴尬地起床招呼。

可怎么都想不到自己醒来后边伯贤也很快被他的动静弄得睁开了眼，继而软软地叫着自己的名字说，早啊。

就好像他一直很清楚自己睡在他旁边一样。

但是讲道理他醒来的时候，依旧非常十分以及极其地不相信昨晚发生的事情。

就像他当时看到边伯贤的床头柜里应有尽有完全不妨碍两个人是第一次办事儿，的那种感受。

咳咳。

想到这儿他猛地惊醒了，自己真的和伯贤哥制造了一个秘密…… 

他堂堂正正的人生这就没了？？？

旁边边伯贤翻了个身，伸着懒腰继续说道：

“世勋…嗯……谢谢你。”

“……不客气。”

——咱俩是有病吗这种事情道什么谢……

——不然难道给你丢点钱更好？

片刻后，边伯贤摸着脖子，若有所思，“第一次？”

吴世勋蹭地一声从被窝里跳出来，“不是好不好！”

完全没注意到自己赤身裸体，那什么还带着早起的脾气在他腿间晃荡。

可能是场面太好笑又太性感，边伯贤愣愣地盯着他的胯，没再说什么。

吴世勋怒气冲冲维持了半分钟，才发觉两人的内裤正被自己踩在脚下。

我……

靠！

“你你你看什么啊！”

“……你猜？”

“别看了！”

“我昨晚是没看过？再说了，以前就没看过？”

不是早就大雕见大雕了，装什么不熟！

可能是主人喊得太响，vivi被惊动，扑蹬扑蹬跑到房门口，抓着门板呜呜地叫。

……喂喂喂起个床而已，搞得鸡飞狗跳干什么？


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: WTF？？？

和室友睡过了怎么办？

就是，脱了衣服的那种。

就是，同性的室友。

而且，还是很激烈地睡的。

不是强迫，相反还是自己主动的。

也不对，是他先勾引，然后自己乘势而上了。

上了……

吴世勋脑子里转来转去地想些乱七八糟的事情，手指撑着太阳穴发愣，一直到边伯贤端着两杯牛奶过来打断了他的思路，还激活了他的羞耻反射弧，这才一瞬间连耳朵都爆红起来。

对面那个引诱自己睡一觉“制造秘密”的元凶十分自然，没有丝毫犯罪后羞耻难堪的样子，把面包啥的随手丢了一桌子，摸着脖子说小D不在没有早餐了，吃点零食吧。

磕巴了几下吴世勋才说出个哦字，慌乱地端着杯子打算喝口牛奶，结果被一口烫得直接骂出了声，“靠……”

好在这下整张脸都爆红了，非常自然的那种。

边伯贤噗哧笑出声：“小心点啊，我刚煮开的。”

他这一笑让吴世勋心跳更快了，捂着嘴嘟嘟囔囔地找话说，“牛奶，不能直接，煮开的……会不太好。”

“啊？”

“嗯，是这样的。”

“啊……不知道诶……嘻嘻。”

——你还跟我嘻嘻？？？

吴世勋觉得自己可能直接被这口气活活憋死。

其实昨晚，事情固然超出他的想象，却还不至于完全违背他的价值观。因为他的确很享受其中，那时边伯贤搂着他又哑又沉地问和男人有过吗，他结巴着说有，结果被戳穿技术太过生疏步骤不明确完全不像，他气着把人按倒了狂吻，那个时候，他可是，非常，十分，乐在其中的。

起床鸡飞狗跳之前边伯贤多赖了会儿床，一个翻身就搂住他的手臂往被窝里头钻，那模样吴世勋也是很喜欢的，软软的惹人疼。不过后来他转念一想，两个人这算什么啊怎么就一块儿睡了？？？

他抬起头问桌子那头的哥哥，“你没事了吧？”

“嗯？”他从杯子里抬起头，眯着眼看吴世勋，“…你指什么？”

“我……说你昨天晚上，的，那件事儿。”

“没事啊。能有什么事？你还怕把我弄坏了呀？”

“……不是，我是说，你跟前男友分手的事。”

吴世勋觉得也是神级的尴尬了。只能当作完全没听到前面的那句话。

虽然这个救场的问题也没好到哪儿吧。

智商可能跟着自己的味蕾被烫没了。

边伯贤短暂地啊了一声，低下头无奈地笑，“能怎么办，都这样了，你别担心，我没事了，真的。”说完又抬头看着吴世勋，看了许久才又是一声轻笑，“谢谢。”

“嗯，不客气。反正……你要是没人能说，就找我。”

他难得流露出这么诚恳的模样，边伯贤望着他一时看傻，半天才不自然地点点头，应了一声好。

总之这件事儿就给按在了两人心里不提，就像边伯贤一开始说的，两个人真的制造了一个秘密，而且对另外的两位舍友只字不提，面上还维持以前的关系。

私底下也……差不多？

吴世勋以为有了秘密边伯贤无非是和自己更亲近，或者说因为有了把柄在彼此手里会变得更尴尬，哪种都不奇怪。

不过，边伯贤原来就和另两位舍友这么好吗？

他严重深刻地怀疑边伯贤因为要和自己避嫌而故意和其他人亲近起来了。

因为这天上班的时候，在走廊里遇见了边伯贤，正要跟他招呼一声，结果对方好像完全没注意到自己这个整整有一米八三的大人，直接拐进了最近的一间办公室，也就是小D的工作室。

吴世勋扒在门边，用好奇心安慰自己这个奇怪的举动，听到边伯贤标志性震天响级别的哈哈哈声。

以及此时，吴世勋啃着自己的手指甲看着斜对面长沙发上的那两人，以及正对面和自己一样坐着单人沙发的都暻秀，他突然觉得自己好像一直以来都没注意过四个人坐沙发的习惯。

他只能记得伯贤哥身上很软的，总是爱往人身上靠。

也确实没记错，这会儿他的伯贤哥就整个倒在小C的肩膀上，嘴里嚼薯片的声音吧唧吧唧地格外响亮，小C显然也看困了，坐姿是半瘫的，偶尔抬个手要拿薯片，边伯贤就直接抬手过去塞他嘴里。

到后来吴世勋更是看傻了，因为似乎坐得不太舒服了，小C就调整了一下坐姿，然后抬手把旁边的哥哥一搂，边伯贤就半躺在他胸口，毫无违和。

——这特么难道以前就是这样？

关上门制造秘密之后吴世勋打开了潘多拉的魔盒，从一个全新的视角看见了一个颠倒他三观的新世界。

这哥不是同性恋吗？这样和其他男人乱来难道没问题吗？

哦也对啊，都能和自己那啥那啥了……

啊呸……

这是一回事吗！

吴世勋及时地拍了一把额头让自己清醒点。

旋即那三人的眼神都转向了自己。这下吴世勋发现自己有些疯癫了，于是起身说去补狗粮，逃离了客厅，抱上vivi回房间开始酝酿另一轮的闷气。

这个世界就在一夜之间被扭转了方向。吴世勋闷闷不乐，后悔又生气自己在关键时刻竟然还是选择从了本能，这事儿很难开口吧，他真的是第一次就给了舍友，还是男的。可是没有那个男人愿意在那个场景下承认第一次。

更让他烦躁不安的是，他正在莫名其妙地期待着这个秘密能带来些别的连锁反应。

比如更亲密的关系。 

现在看来是自己想多了。

或许大家的相处模式本来就是这样，女孩子会手拉手相约厕所，男孩子怎么就不能靠在一块儿看电视呢？

吴世勋摸着vivi的狗头，对自己的心情充满了不确定。

门外沙发上的两个人看着看着便睡着，竟也不知不觉地睡一块儿去了。小D见他俩睡得挺好，轻手轻脚关了电视收拾了桌子，也要上楼去自己房间里了。

这时郁闷了许久的吴世勋出来把vivi放回狗屋里玩，打算冲澡睡觉，路上碰见舍友D，正要开口打招呼，就被嘘了一声示意安静。他做着口型问怎么了，对方便指了指沙发，他才看见那两人睡得可好了。

心底里不屑地嗤了一声，其实还是觉着怪怪的。

后来的某天里一样的四人局，小D起身从茶桌上拿了一包零食，转身回沙发的路上踩在吴世勋脚上，咣叽绊倒，整个人摔在边伯贤身上，姿势不雅。

那会儿吴世勋在一旁看着，假装好笑地呵呵呵呵呵，实际上却在想，伯贤哥好像脸红了。

WTF？？？

摔在人身上的那位说着抱歉翻了个身滚到沙发上重新坐好，又伸手把边伯贤的手抓过看他有没有受伤。他毫不避讳地直视着这位哥哥，眼里是正经的严肃认真。

但边伯贤打着哈哈说没事，又把手收了回来，神情略多了些不自然。

这两人难道，大概，应该，说不定，是有点暧昧吧？！

不是，边伯贤这个人怎么回事啊！不是说怕大家会怪怪的吗？不是说怕舍友会因为自己是同性恋受影响吗？不是要避嫌吗？

怎么可以只对其他人这么暧昧！！！

吴世勋恼火地想着，闷闷不乐一副少爷脾气的样子。

夜晚没了打游戏的心情也不想做事，翻身下床打算出来透透气，才发现今天边伯贤也没睡，还在阳台上望天搞深沉。联系上早前的一幕，此时吴世勋依然觉得心里不舒坦。

不太冷静的心绪让他心里装满了旧事重提的冲动，或许是想强调一遍自己应有的地位（？？），或许是别的，他上前叫了声哥，问他怎么又没睡。

边伯贤听见那个又字也是一乐，笑了笑说，就是没睡着。

“那……”吴世勋看着旁处，“在烦恼什么？”

“嗯？没什么可烦了。就是……没睡着啊……”

说着他突然抬眼望着眼前的吴世勋，似乎想起了什么有趣的事情，又笑了笑，这一笑竟让吴世勋有些紧张起来，他咳咳地清了两下嗓子，没敢看人，“心情不好吗？”

“怎么了？你想安慰我啊？”

边伯贤的眼神狡黠得很，看得吴世勋既毛又痒，其实这句话也太大胆了些，说完边伯贤自己也开始后悔，但是眼前的吴世勋没有平常那满不在乎的神色，而是慌乱、紧张，甚至都脸红了，这难得一见的奇景，竟让人感觉到欲罢不能。

“……那那那个，哥，那个，我不是，我就是……呃，这个……”

“你好好说话，紧张什么。”

“我就是……关心关心你，没，没别的。”

“嗯……”

吴世勋这样磕磕巴巴地说完，边伯贤忽然沉默了，低着头不知在想什么，片刻后他上前拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，语气轻松地笑了起来：“别这样嘛，咱们还是好兄弟呢，嗯？”

这话终于提醒了吴世勋最初搭话的目的，他下意识握住边伯贤放在他肩上的手，“我是想说……哥你可以，有什么烦恼都告诉我的，我反正……反正，现在咱们……呃，也就我知道你的秘密，嗯。”

边伯贤的手心暖暖的，被他吸引了目光，忽然心跳突突地快起来。

他克制不住地微笑，盯着眼前吴世勋的宽肩，“嗯，谢谢你世勋，我没事了。不过……你不要误会……上次的，事情，当时我只是心情特别混乱，有些冲动了，但是没有把你当作……那种对象的意思。”

吴世勋想了许久，才明白过来那种对象是什么对象。

但是他猛地觉得自己好像有点羞耻地那啥了。

边伯贤本是有些尴尬地低着头怕他怪罪，却突然笑出了声。

抬头望见吴世勋正恼羞成怒一样地瞪着自己。哎，真是个长得漂亮的弟弟，生气时那双眼睛啊，让人生出很多不切实际的幻想。

哪知他还未说些什么，就听见吴世勋别扭地问：“那不然，我们试试在一起？”  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Why so serious?

边伯贤感觉到了侵犯和侮辱。

没由来的怒火猛地烧起来，他瞪着刚说出在一起的吴世勋，语气拿不出半分善意。

“你觉得一起睡过就代表我们要在一起了吗？你把感情想成什么了啊吴世勋？我只是对男人比对女人有感觉，并不是只要是男人就可以在一起。”

吴世勋被他吼得有点愣，“不是……我不是……我只是……”

“是什么？”

“我不是那个意思……”

“哪个意思？”边伯贤冷冷地看着他。

“我、我自己也不懂啊……”吴世勋像是有些沮丧，“就因为和哥发生过这种事情，我现在心里真的很乱，我这两天，脑子里全是你啊，没有再耍你也没有像你说的那样……我就是，弄不清自己，究竟是怎么了……”

“……世勋。”

方才的火气一下子消了大半，边伯贤也是泄气似的笑笑，吴世勋抬头看他，两双眼睛里都是对方无奈的模样。

“那不然……”许久后边伯贤忽然开口，“我们再来一次？”

“……你？”

“让你想清楚，究竟发生了什么。”

“呃？”

“不要我就睡了哦，不然也没办法继续在这里待下去。”他别有深意似的斜眼看着旁处，“世勋，其实，做那种事的不一定是有恋爱关系的人，但是，嗯，怎么说呢，至少必须是有感觉有冲动的对象，你说呢？”

吴世勋茫茫然看着他，“不是吧……”

“哪里不对。”

“有感觉有冲动，为什么还不能是恋爱对象？”

“因为……因为我们是室友呀！”

他笑嘻嘻地，回头慢悠悠晃进了自己的房间。房门的轻响让吴世勋又是一愣。

心情竟是特别特别的好。

好像伯贤哥对自己有冲动这个事实，为他带来了莫大的成就感。

总之这奇奇怪怪的一夜又这么过去了。醒来吴世勋终于不再闹脾气纠结为什么伯贤哥对自己不如对其他两位室友亲热了，大约是因为已经有了新的定位。

至于他这种忽如一夜春风来的虚荣心是怎么回事，没人知道。

当然另一位当事人也不如自己宣称的那样毫不在乎，交往那么多年的男朋友突然跟自己谈分手，任谁都不能冷静，冲动过后觉得自己确实不应该选择这种方式发泄。然而木已成舟，而且吴世勋的反应明显是第一次，这样不清不楚把人家的清白给整没了，他也无法像以往那样简单地看待这个弟弟。

总之谁都不清白，也没谁把这事儿给想随便了。

包括吴世勋误将沙发上的场景当作暧昧，也是因为当时的姿势让边伯贤突然回想起两个人上床的那一会儿了。

这天的晚饭是小D跟吴世勋忙活的，边伯贤在房间里玩着游戏，小C较晚回家，看见他在玩也很快加入。开饭时四个人的桌子，小C还在和边伯贤讨论战局，自然就坐在边伯贤旁边。结果吴世勋刚摆了一盘漂亮的沙拉，还没走到就愣住，开始生闷气。

小D厨艺好，但大约是一时忘记了大家的忌口问题，边伯贤低头吃了两口就快哭了，“小D……好多黄瓜啊……”

对面吴世勋咯噔地停了动作，有些慌张地想起黄瓜是伯贤哥最吃不了的食物，那自己那盘沙拉好像也踩雷了。

他刚想问要不另外给他做点东西吃，就看见小C把自己的碗推到边伯贤的手边。

“哥不吃就夹给我吧。”他随口说着。

“嗯？好呀。”边伯贤应声把自己碗里的一块一块往他那儿夹，夹正欢呢，对面小D忽然笑了起来，几个人不约而同地看着他。

“啊…嗯，没什么，刚才听错了，以为你说嫁给他呢。”

“哈哈哈。”对面的两个人都笑了。

然而吴世勋更不开心了。他翻了翻碗里的米粒，嘟嘟囔囔地，“男人跟男人说什么嫁不嫁的，怪怪的。”

边伯贤听着这话似乎有些意外，看了他一眼，随即又垂着脑袋往外挑黄瓜。

虽说没有明着把话说出来，他心里是确实是有些不舒服。

饭后边伯贤一个人洗了碗，也没叫谁帮忙，只说是答谢大厨们给他做饭了，便自己在厨房忙活着。

小C想了想说那不然我帮哥遛狗去，便牵着狗狗们和小D一起出门。这屋子里又变成那两人独处的场景，吴世勋有些跃跃欲试起来，总感觉这时候自己该和伯贤哥交流交流感情。

他进到厨房里，看到边伯贤似乎没意识到自己进来了，依旧认真洗着碗，便清了清嗓子，彰显一下自己存在。

哪知边伯贤就那么瞥了一眼，又转回去继续忙活了。

这下吴世勋就很迷茫了，“哥你怎么了？不开心了吗？”

水槽边传来一声不冷不热的笑，“没什么，你有什么事吗？”

“我……来看看哥要不要帮忙。”

“不用了，我自己可以。”边伯贤说着，语气开始变调，“你做饭也辛苦了，还是去休息会儿吧，别累着。”

这简直是反讽的语气，吴世勋有些委屈，懵懵地问：“哥，你为什么，这样说话？”

边伯贤笑了笑，“我怎么了？我好像什么也没做吧，倒是你又怎么了？是不是我做什么在你眼里都怪怪的？”

话到这儿，吴世勋终于明白过来了，是刚才那句话，他往心里去了。

第一次谈起这个问题边伯贤就表示过这种担心，吴世勋怎么也想不到自己是第一个踩雷的勇士。他慌了，磕磕绊绊地要解释：“不是啊，哥，那个，那句话不是说你的，我是，随口开玩笑……” 

“行吧。”边伯贤打断他，“你开玩笑，我就当没听见。”

吴世勋只好默默溜走。

原本他是吃味的那一方，现下发觉自己口不择言让人走了心，一下子蔫了。后头边伯贤看着他落落的背影，却没忍住笑了。

刚刚结束一段漫长又认真的感情，尽管最后阶段已经处在苟延残喘的阶段，边伯贤一样会感觉非常地疲劳，无法马上转头思考下一段要找谁。短暂的感到轻松的瞬间，是吴世勋比他还尴尬还不自在的时刻。

只有这种时候，他发觉自己的感受不是独一份，有人和自己共感。

于是从冲动，到后悔，到无奈，如今又变得感激。

如果不是那个秘密，他的确会从各种意义上变得辛苦。

两人各自藏了一段心事，日子却照常过。

只是偶尔，吴世勋会没来由想起那时自己冲动下说的在一起。

他总觉着自己是认真的，没有开玩笑，并且越想越真。

只是既然对方不太相信，他也就不愿意再那么主动地解释了。

追根究底，吴世勋自己也非常疑惑为什么自己可以如此肯定地认为当时的话是真心。他的确在和边伯贤发生关系后的第二天里，满脑袋飘着白头到老一类的词语，听着傻，但又是真的。

生活有了一些微妙的变化。吴世勋开始学会了观察并理解边伯贤的一举一动。也逐渐开始明白，恰恰是因为心里没鬼，他才会和另两位舍友那么亲密。

他对自己的回避，很大成分是害羞吧。

那么，那个秘密对他来说，有多少分量呢？

此时四个人约着一块儿出来看电影，小D认真嚼着玉米片坐在最边上的位置，其次是吴世勋，然后是边伯贤和小C。只是个催泪煽情的悲剧电影，吴世勋没有心思细看，他转过脸偷瞥旁边的人，意外和舍友C的眼神撞在一起。

而且他明目张胆，手肘就撑在扶手上，侧着脑袋打量吴世勋和边伯贤，来来回回，看得特肉麻。

有什么好看的，看得这么认真。吴世勋心里埋怨，眼睛却依旧会飘到边伯贤身上，这人毫无对电影艺术的尊重之心，已经睡过去了。

从这个角度，有一缕头发挡在他眼前。

吴世勋抬手想给他拨开，却忽然被那头的小C握住了手，他用口型对自己说：“哥睡着了，别吵他。”

这话仿佛忽然踢翻了心里的醋瓶，吴世勋往他那儿靠了靠，随即不顾对方善意的阻止轻轻叫醒边伯贤，“哥别这样睡，靠我身上吧。”

睡得正迷糊的边伯贤只听见了靠身上这类的字眼，哼唧了两声，转身倒在了吴世勋肩上，双手也下意识地抱住了他的手臂。

睡死的边伯贤没有被最后极端煽情的交响乐吵醒，并且在灯亮之后仍旧紧紧抱着吴世勋的手不放。众人在无奈之下，把将他带回家的责任交道吴世勋的肩上。

于是在舍友的帮助下，吴世勋把伯贤哥背在背上，和舍友们一起往家走。

那双一向被称赞的修长的手就在自己胸前晃荡，荡得人心里也一阵阵的。

从对他关心起，有些事就不可扭转了。

也不可言说。

吴世勋越走越慢，他别无选择地对自己承认他舍不得太快到家，直到舍友们发觉他似乎落后，转过头问要不要接力背。吴世勋抬眼看了他们一会儿，轻声回答：“我怕走快了他睡得难受。你们先走吧，带点夜宵待会儿一起吃。”

而后他便绕过了闹市的喧哗，心甘情愿绕着远路，带着边伯贤，悄悄独占S市夜晚十点半的安宁。

才发觉是这样留恋。

背着他走了许久，边伯贤突然惊醒了。醒来的瞬间双手下意识搂紧了吴世勋。

吴世勋停下脚步，不知该如何开口，他背上的边伯贤花了几秒钟去理解状况，接着也陷入了微妙的沉默。

其实只要一句假作无事的招呼，从他背上跳下来照常谈笑就可以揭过的情绪。

此刻竟然清晰得让人无法忽略。

沉默许久，边伯贤似乎决定装傻，将他搂得更紧，脸埋在他后颈，假装刚才只是睡迷糊了。

“哥……”吴世勋终于开口喊他。背上的人却没有回答。

他倒不在意，自顾自继续说下去，“这几天我一直都在想你的事情，我猜你大概也觉得我幼稚，我确实表现得挺幼稚的，可是，我怎么想，都还是想告诉你，我没有跟你开玩笑，如果你难过的时候，能第一个想到我，我真的会……很开心。如果给你一点时间整理之前的感情，你会不会也愿意，考虑考虑我呢？”

身后的人仍在装傻，他却不怎么在意了。

甚至有些想笑。

胸前的那双手握得那么紧，这哥自己知道吗？

“哥……我也可以让你依靠。就像现在。其实我现在也很开心，因为你可以这样不防备，在我面前这么放松，我还不想这么快回家，陪我走走吧。好吗？”

“……”

虽然没有听见回答，他感觉自己后颈的皮肤被他轻轻地蹭了两下。

就当是答应了吧。

吴世勋掩不住脸上的笑，把他往上托了托，夜灯下一步步往前。关于过往的迷惘终于逐渐散去，仿佛眼前就是通往明朗未来前的最后一段黑暗。


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter: Whenever you call me

时间走到下一个春天，舍友D要出差，这次去的久，怕舍友们懒到饿死，便囤了各种方便食品给他们，又想到狗狗们可能也有类似的需求，于是又买了好几箱狗粮。

梦龙儿愉快地绕着几箱狗粮跑起了圈，vivi同学则高冷地守在旁边等爸爸来摸摸头。

小D正在给吴世勋传授秘制小食谱，吴世勋拿着手帐记得很认真，他打算利用掌厨的机会给自己加点分，在伯贤哥面前好好提升一下机会。

之前答应了给他时间，当然也不能什么也不做干巴巴等。吴世勋利用生活中的所有可能给自己挣分，从早起的热牛奶到入春的新拖鞋，在家做的每件事都尽可能为边伯贤考虑到。

有时会得到羞涩的笑容和一句谢谢。

吴世勋便会感觉看到了阳光。

会很自然地为对方考虑，因为对方的笑容而高兴。

这些不都是坠入爱河的症状吗？

但是。

边伯贤刚刚结束一段认真的、以长久为目标的感情，并且结束的原因是遭到了背叛。

对初尝感情的吴世勋来说，这些可能性是浪漫美好的。他也逐渐意识到，那些对自己来说充满希望的，可能对边伯贤来说便成了残忍而不切实际的空许。

要如何在这不对等的追逐中找到平衡点，是吴世勋生活的第一难题。

不过，给他时间慢慢痊愈，总会对自己打开心扉吧。

能不能等到那个时候，也是对自己的一份考验。

吴世勋见好就收，记了三份菜谱，打算精心琢磨。他收起笔记本，转头听见小C在念叨临时要去一趟公司，不知道伯贤哥吃了没，可以一起回家。

一起回家？！

吴世勋的耳朵蹭地竖起来。

怎么能把这个机会让给小C？

“哎！我来打吧，正好有事要问他。”他迅速拿出手机，拨出号码，不给对手（？）留任何机会。

结果电话接通之后，吴世勋怀疑自己打错号码了。

里头的确没有边伯贤的声音，非常嘈杂，听着像在马路上，车来车往的喇叭声，此起彼伏，似乎什么人在喊什么快来帮忙，又有人说受伤了快叫救护车。

——是出车祸了。

脑中霎时只剩一团混乱，吴世勋胡乱把电话塞到旁边小D的手里，转身就要往外头跑。身后舍友们喊他先搞清情况的声音也没有听见，砰的一声摔上了门。

他走后电话里才传来了说话的声音，小C小D急忙冲电话喊了几句哥。

“啊怎么了？”

“哥？！怎么样了？”

“啊……没事，路上遇到车祸了，我下车来帮忙，你们先弄点东西自己吃吧，我应该路上吃了再回去。”

“啥？”

“嗯？”

“那你没事吗？”

“没事啊。”

小C和小D放下电话，不约而同想到那个什么也没管就冲出了门的吴世勋。他们在这段时间隐约察觉到一楼两位的关系发生了变化，但并没有明显的证据，直到刚才，吴世勋对这通电话过激的反应，给了准确的答案。 

吴世勋慌得手脚发软，不断做着深呼吸支撑自己往前跑，沿着上班时前往公司的路线狂奔。不知过了多久，终于在快到公司的路口看见了人群和救护车。

果然是有车祸。

他心里一紧，拨开人群冲到了最前面。

然而，嘴边一句哥没事吧还没喊出来，就看到边伯贤正在救护车旁边，帮着一块儿在抗担架。

……嗯？

吴世勋石化地站了许久，直到边伯贤表示自己只是做好事、不必跟去医院、谢绝了旁边举手机的路人的采访，才想起自己应该找个地方躲一下。

边伯贤拨开人群，看见他自然一愣：“世勋？”

三秒钟后又问：“你怎么了，还穿着拖鞋…？”

吴世勋顺着他的问题低头，原来自己一时紧张穿着心爱的人字拖就奔出来了。场面有些尴尬，他不好意思说实话，便随意打个哈哈：“啊，我听到有人说要帮忙，我就来看看能帮什么，嗯……还有什么要我帮忙吗？”

边伯贤似乎感到意外，却没有很夸张的表情，温和地望着他。

其实，这个时候，吴世勋看起来非常好懂。像一张只考了个位数加法的数学考卷，让人为其简单的程度意外，甚至舍不得一口气做完。

他应该是误会了情况，以为需要帮助的是自己吧。

如果不是情况不大合适，他想抱一抱这个弟弟，告诉他，不要担心，他没事。

边伯贤揽着他的臂弯往外走，带他回到自己的车上，问他想吃什么。

饥饿感被这个问题勾了出来，吴世勋脑海里转过去一片的美食，说不出想吃哪个。边伯贤看他这模样笑了，抬手揉他的脸蛋，问他：“去喝个热汤，压压惊，好不好？”

吴世勋自然说好。

吃饭的时候又不那么饿了。吴世勋想到短短一小时之前，以为他出事时，脑中闪过的、自己还没来得及好好说说的、心里的一些话。

如果要说因为那一次的亲密接触就从此对这个人产生了深刻的喜欢，似乎并不像样，毕竟典型的亲密关系都是先有感情再发展到身体关系的，先发展身体关系的，往往也对发展感情关系抱有开放态度。

吴世勋的确是一个不善保守秘密的人。他想过和谁聊一聊这些心事来找到出口，可这个秘密涉及边伯贤，他不能和舍友或者同事分享，至于其他朋友，大多都是直男，并且也把他当作直男，没人会相信他正在认真思考如何追求自己的舍友。

在柏油路上奔跑的时候他的思维断断续续，不停想着要对他告白，要不论结果地告诉他一切，要让他和自己在一起的日子总是保有笑容。

这一闹，他说不出口。

并且也能察觉，边伯贤看穿了自己的心思。

于是夜里，吴世勋又傻乎乎地跑到阳台，望着远处的灯火发呆。

在阳台的第一次拥吻，很仓促。

后来在房间里亲了很多也很久，嘴唇随着身体的接触若即若离碰在一起，不停地戳着他心口的柔软。

身体是很诚实的，他这样想着，觉得脸颊已经热乎乎的。

但是一直到深夜两点钟，身后都还没有动静，今天伯贤哥大约是累了，早睡也是对的。吴世勋眼见着路上的车越来越少，直到偶尔才有一辆过去，夜里静得一点点动静都会变得很清晰。

他开始听见自己脑袋里，有个声音，说去找他吧，就在你身后几步远的地方呢。

犹豫的时间短到可以忽略不计，下一秒他站在边伯贤的门口，又开始犹豫到底要不要敲门。倒不是因为对方可能已经睡了，是因为不知该从何说起。

吴世勋的人生堂堂正正，唯一的秘密就是边伯贤这三个字。

可以的话，今后任何话题都想告诉他，和他共享，也希望他同样地对待自己。

他怔怔站了半晌，门突然从里面打开，砰得一声把吴世勋打翻了过去。

“啊啊…！”

“……世勋？！你在干嘛？？？”

边伯贤本来是起夜，这毫无预料的一击，力道比瞄准了撞还惨。吴世勋捂着鼻子倒在地上可怜兮兮的，他只好蹲下来，小心扯开他的手，为他察看伤口。这一撞把可怜的世勋弄得鼻血横流，手上全是红的。

那一肚子的深情也给生生撞了回去。

吴世勋乖乖呆着，让边伯贤帮他止血擦脸，又被带到边伯贤房间里，让他抹了药膏。他鼻头红通通的，像冬天的圣诞老人。

伯贤哥的呼吸就在他脸上轻柔地扫过，他原本沉默的心声又逐渐趋于沸腾。吴世勋停止了胡思乱想，遵从自己的内心抓住边伯贤放在自己肩上的手掌，轻声喊他：“哥，我是有事找你。”

边伯贤抬眼看他：“什么事？”

“有话想跟你说。”

“嗯。我听着呢。”他一边回答，手还被吴世勋握着，距离也依旧很近。

他的眼神给了吴世勋鼓舞。

边伯贤似乎能猜到他要说什么，也没有太过强烈的拒绝的想法。

“我记得上一次我说那些话的时候，哥很生气，觉得我是耍你。后来其实我一直在想，到底怎么说才不会让你觉得是在耍你。”吴世勋露出个苦恼的笑容，把他的手掌握紧了些，“我想了很多，越想越觉得你不会相信。很久之后我突然明白，其实要让你相信我，没有更好的办法，只能由我慢慢去证明。”

“世勋…？”

“哥，从那一天之后，你对我来说，全都不一样了。我也是受害者啊，明明是你突然那样吓了我一跳。但是……不知道为什么，我就是越来越放不下你，忍不住一直去关心你，想尽办法要在你面前好好表现，给自己争取机会。刚才，我听到你路上遇到车祸，以为是你出事了，我……那个时候我很害怕，真的，从来没有这么慌过，我害怕你……来不及听我好好向你告白。”

他深吸了一口气，抬眼想认真地把那几个字说出来，才发现边伯贤微张着嘴唇看着自己，愣愣的样子特别无辜，一时又有些心软起来。他松开了他的手，自己往后退了退，让边伯贤也能坐好。

“哥，我知道你心里就算有什么，也能藏得很好，你看起来一直都那么开朗。可是，如果可以的话，以后伤心的也一并告诉我，让我知道，让我……”他脸颊发热，又咽了咽唾沫才继续道，“让我做你男朋友，好不好？”

“我……”

“说实话我也很没底，我们，住同一个屋子里也算是有几年了，你要是可能喜欢我，早就跟我说了是不是。可是就像我是某一天突然开始喜欢你，你是不是也可以试试，某一天突然就喜欢我呢……”

“世勋我……”

“我怕吓到你，怕你不相信我，又怕来不及，更怕流露出来被他们发现，我喜欢你之后，什么都开始害怕，觉得自己很没用，我想来想去，唯一能解决的办法，就是把心里的这些，全部告诉你。”

吴世勋一股脑地倒完心里话，低着头等对方的回答。像是预料结果会不好一样，甚至不敢去偷窥眼前人的动作。以为告白会是恐惧的结束，但告白结束之后，新的恐惧又开始了。在短暂又漫长的沉默里，吴世勋又开始胡思乱想，假如边伯贤拒绝自己，之后该怎么办。大约就不能继续在同一个屋檐下生活了，因为那样会太过尴尬，那两个人就必须有一个搬出去，那就还是自己吧，毕竟是他非要告白。

脑子里走马灯似的转着这些念头，转了许久肩膀忽然一重，他猛地回过神来，发现边伯贤正靠在自己身上。

“哥？”

“嗯。好。”

“什么？”

“我说好啊，做我的男朋友吧。”

“……”

吴世勋怔了几秒，还没回过味来，于是边伯贤又重复了一遍，双手轻轻搂在他的腰上，指尖微微用力地捏了捏他的腰身，有些调皮地对他的颈窝吹气。

吴世勋终于回过神来，扳着边伯贤的肩膀让他坐直，“你，说真的吗？”

“嗯。”边伯贤坦然看着他，“你以为只有你在烦恼吗？傻瓜，我也很迷茫啊，我也不知道该怎么处理我们的这种关系，我是想假装咱们还像以前那样是好朋友的，但是，以前……说实话你对我，也不算特别亲吧，故意跟你很好，又太假了，可是故意不好……又，不是我希望的。总之，我们在一起吧，我答应你了。”

说完他大胆地凑上前，在吴世勋脸上亲了一口。

他这边厢亲完，吴世勋就想顺势抱着他吻下去，还未碰到就被边伯贤小心躲开，抬手抵着他的下巴警告他：“你鼻子还有伤，别闹了。”

这哪行？

吴世勋顾不上那点小伤小痛，反握住他的手把人一推按在床上，胡乱说了句我不疼，便低头吻住了伯贤哥的嘴唇。

——其实还是有点疼的……

但这细微的疼痛反而让眼前的一切更加真实，他迫切地吮吸着边伯贤的嘴唇，扣住他的手慢慢与他十指交握，舌尖勾缠，呼吸的热度互相温暖，比那一天的亲密更加深刻、更加真实，更加令人面红耳热。

吴世勋一个不注意，忽然碰疼了鼻子，倒吸了一口气捂着脸提前结束了这个吻，边伯贤在短暂的错愕之后忍不住哈哈笑起来，反过来把吴世勋这个伤号按回床上，扯过被子把两人裹在了一起。

“先睡觉吧，男朋友。”他的声音里带着笑，甜蜜地靠在男朋友的肩上。

“……哦。”

吴世勋傻乎乎应了，乖乖闭着眼，被窝里却悉悉索索的，他想睁开眼睛看看，发觉自己的手被身旁的人轻轻握住了。

“晚安，世勋。”他说。

“晚安……哥。”

这么叫似乎有些别扭，不过他的确是哥啊。

他语气里些微的颤抖都被边伯贤听在耳朵里，被叫做哥的人笑了笑，转身抱住他的手臂，脑袋也凑在他的肩膀处窝着，一处缝也没留，底下脚还勾着。

没多久边伯贤的呼吸声就均匀了，还偶尔呜一声。

然而吴世勋眼睛瞪得像铜铃，毫无睡意。

脑子里还AB循环地重现着方才接吻的画面，想起他嘴唇湿润的触感，还有柔软的舌尖，那种事情，是真的在交往的人才会做的吧。

这样想着，他轻轻偏过头看着睡在自己身边的人。

——真是喜欢。

吴世勋这样想着，转身把他一抱，缓缓入睡。

次日舍友CD下楼时发现吴世勋房间空着，互相对了对眼神，知道大家都很清楚这两个人的小九九。其实当局者迷，这两人自以为把情绪隐藏得很好，实际上旁观的舍友们早就发觉他俩对彼此有多么特别。

像是公司开团结大会的时候，都能隔着几排座位看见吴世勋正深情凝望着边伯贤。又或者大家一起吃晚餐的时候，边伯贤总是一副以为没人会发现自己在给世勋多夹肉的模样，主动请缨给大家分菜，然后额外多给吴世勋一些，还都挑好肉。

其实就连边伯贤是同这件事，他俩也早就知道。

只不过不是亲口听见当事人说的。

早在他们刚成为舍友的时候，边伯贤的男朋友偶尔来公司探望，他们都遇见过，也撞见过比较少儿不宜的画面。小C看到了就问小D怎么想，小D表示，既然这是伯贤的秘密，我们也不要戳破吧。小C无条件同意。

所以，他们竟然从没想过跟吴世勋共享这个秘密，导致后来阴差阳错，吴世勋成了边伯贤最后的男朋友。

早起顶着一只红鼻子的吴世勋打算和舍友出柜，结果发现这个秘密几乎已经公开，这两个舍友都早早发现了边伯贤的不同，并且尽可能地用自己的方式照顾他的心情，没有揭穿过秘密。

吴世勋感到十分地挫败，作为男朋友，他竟然连出柜都做不好。

这个苦恼的理由让边伯贤实实在在笑了半小时，如同偷吃了炫迈。

笑够了，他便要和吴世勋解决这个问题。

“我们要不要同居？”

他这么问。

吴世勋还沉浸在被嘲笑的羞恼中，乍然得到这样的考验，差点丢失一个绝好的机会，慌里慌张地点头：“当然要啊，我当然想和你单独住一个房子，这样就不用顾忌家里还有别人。”

“嗯？”边伯贤歪着脑袋，眼睛因为笑而眯着，“不用顾忌的话，你想做什么？”

他以为，这个小家伙会给他一个十九禁的答案，或者他早就想自己住，此类等等。

没有料到会收到吴世勋更加真挚的告白：“我不想再装作没有那么喜欢你，装作根本没有在意你，也不想和你假装普通朋友或者同事。在公司当然没有办法，但也不想再让你看见我就跑了。哥，我还希望你能对我更特别一些，就，一点点就好。”

边伯贤在惊愕中默默地想，自己对他做的，还不够特别吗？

在内心悄悄动摇的日子里，他总会想，自己是生性凉薄吗？为什么刚刚结束那么认真的感情就能马上对另一个人心动？或者不是凉薄，而是太过寂寞。

所有想不通的，在看见世勋站在自己门外的瞬间，都不重要了。

前一晚，吴世勋说，要让人相信，是不能靠说的。

这段本身就莫名其妙的特别关系，要走到让人相信是真爱的那天，不知还需要多久呢。又或者，当这样的想法出现的时刻，感情已经滑向无可挽回的那一头了。

边伯贤抓着他的手，神色狡黠地凑过去，在吴世勋红得通透的耳边轻轻咬：

“那不如……你就求婚呀，笨蛋。”


End file.
